


They were Her Angels

by KittyDevils



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Slow Build, Ultronisnotdead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDevils/pseuds/KittyDevils
Summary: Ultron was alive in his most optimal body yet, fitting better than ever, but after the events, he needed to lay low...and so he crashed at a suitable home where he can stay hidden for a while...except he didn't know what to expect of his...roommate.
Relationships: Ultron (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Vision (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	They were Her Angels

Ultron was traveling through the skies while keeping himself cloaked and hidden from shield tech but any human eyes, he didn't need the last thing to be shot out of the sky or the avengers getting wind of his revival. After a few months of laying low, building up necessary needs to keep himself from offlining fully, and still working back up again to where he was before the avengers stopped him took a while. Though of course in the end it was worth it, now he needed to find somewhere to crash without worry. After a bit of time, he lands in the background of what seemed to be a cabin home, the forest looking mighty wide behind it. This should seem suitable for his needs, after scanning around for any life forms and thankfully finding none.

He basically breaks in easily and fixes the door then goes to map out the place of his new living quarters. Soon enough he found a room that wasn't occupied so he started to put his stuff into that room and fixing it up to his purpose, he didn't calculate soon enough the front door opening and closing or the sounds of a jacket being shaken off to be placed on the coat hanger. His audio sensors picked up the sound of food being cooked, so stopping his work to check it out and finding what seemed to be an early 20-year-old lady standing in front of the countertop and stove making food. 

This gains his curiosity as to how she didn't notice him walking, but after scanning her from behind, found out that she was actually deaf. Were all humans flawed like this? Then again he has been into the internet and there were many more....strange things to be seen of what humans do on there, thankfully or well hopefully he didn't need to bother with it. Stalking over towards her despite knowing she won't be able to hear it, he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her a fright considering she gripped the knife she had already in her hand and swing behind her flipping over. He quickly caught her hand, keeping her from harming him or herself 

"Easy! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you! I know you can't understand me but I promise...I am not going to rob you or anything." 

She stared at him like a frightened cat, heart racing, body tense while gripping the knife handle as her knuckles started to turn white. Despite not hearing him, she can tell by how he was looking at her...whatever it was maybe she can think about it. So after a bit of time she calmed down and blood rushed to her knuckles and fingers loosening her grip on the knife, he took the knife from her gently to place it down and let her wrist go, silently cringing at the sight of his grip mark on her wrist, leaving some bruising really. Noticing where he was gazing, she followed it and looked at her bruising wrist only to shake her head not really worried about it, and went to go get some ice. Yet he felt...bad? So wanting to make it up to her, he finishes the food for her as a way of apologizing. But he had to think if talking wasn't going to get his point across to her....maybe there were other forms of communications he could do to convey his thoughts faster. The woman came back to the food is done and an awaiting notebook and pencil, looking between Ultron who seemed quite anxious, and the cooked food. She goes to sit down and start eating, glancing over the notebook to read it, 

"You already know me but...I found your place looking for a place to lay low from the avengers and humanity for a while, I didn't know this house was already occupied. What...is your name?" 

She looks over at Ultron after swallowing the food in her mouth, he was at this point sitting on the other side of the table watching her, she grabs the pencil and wrote under the question before sliding both the pencil and notebook to him. Of course, she knew who he was, that's all she ever saw being mentioned until she moved here a year ago. Of course, she watches tv still from time to time, but her focus has been more on her literature and just focusing on herself. While also finally being done with therapy at that, so she was quite relieved of the feeling. Ultron was reading her response order while she enjoyed the food, 

"My name is Vixal and yes I do know of you, but if you are worried about me snitching on you like a child then you will be fine here. No one knows about this place but family and even they rarely visit, the only one you would have to worry about is my twin brother. He may be blind but he isn't stupid, though I am deaf and well...mute so apologies if I never actually speak." 

Ultron looked over towards her, two disabilities then? He was curious as to how someone such as her could have gained these issues, though then again he shouldn't get to overly attached in case people are still on the prowl. Ultron would hate to bring anyone else into his fight, so he couldn't let someone such as her be apart of his issues. Ultron writes along with the notebook paper before sliding it to her and kept the pencil, she glanced noticing it coming over and reads it after stopping eating. 

"It's nice to meet you then Vixal, and I must say a lovely home you have here. I already set up a place where I will mostly be, though I am sure you know which room that is. Also, don't worry about me and your brother, I will be careful. Thank you." 

Vixal looks at Ultron who seemed to smile at her, she couldn't tell if it was a smile or not but she smiled back before motioning to the tv. He probably had more use for the tv if it means that he can keep an eye out for any news about him as if understanding her offer he nods in thanks before getting up to go watch some tv, leaving her to finish her food. She gets up cleaning the countertop and dishes before joining him after slipping her shoes, sitting beside him into a comfortable spot, and went to read, not minding that her new roommate was a literal Super AI that can easily destroy her in a second if he wanted to. Ultron was scrolling through the channels, just making sure there was no talk about him yet...there it was...a lot of talk of what the avengers did then him.

Turning off the tv, he glanced over to his new couch companion and seemed amused at how easily she got distracted in the book. Deciding for himself to want to be apart of this he gently slips an arm around her lower back before picking her up seamlessly onto his lap and pulled her against him to look over her shoulder at the book, of course at first Vixal seemed surprised, and if anything very tense before getting comfortable and enjoying the reading with him. The two in comfortable silence reading the pages only for Vixal to seem distracted and he caught on quick as her eyes darted around scared about something, he adjusted his arms to a more comfortable hold but she seemed to be trying to press more into him as if finding him the only comfort. 

Ultron pulls the book away from her hand and embraced her against him like an adult comforting a terrified child from a monster under the bed or from the closet, she didn't let go of his arms or try to move away until she was feeling better which took a good 10 minutes. Silently excusing herself she heads off to get something that left him alone to his thoughts, taking this time to learn more about her through whatever databases he can look into to understand her better. He didn't expect to find what he did, or what came to the feelings after finding out. But all he knew was that he can't trust her to be alone right now, so Ultron got up and went to check on her finding her curled up into a ball in the dry bathtub. All he did was sit down beside the tub and gently place a metal hand on her back giving her comforting circular rubs to show that he was there to help, of course, it didn't help at first but she soon slowly uncurled until her head was poking out showing her eyes to stare right into his red ones. He didn't expect to get himself into a situation like this, but he knew what he had to do. If he couldn't save the world, maybe he can just save one....maybe that is enough. 

It didn't take that much before she soon felt fully and officially calm, being helped out of the tub by Ultron before they walked to his workroom. Upon entering and the lights turning on, she was amazed at the sight of how well he transformed this room into something that she was not used to seeing. To distract her, he let her watch him work and at times would find new ways to communicate with her so she would be able to help him at times. Being able to at least help someone gave him a satisfaction he was waiting for all this time and it gave him a strong yet weird urge of wanting more when he saw how destructive and horrible humans are. Ultron was so overwhelmed with all of this information, he was just doing a job even if it wasn't what Tony had envisioned...Tony...if anyone could ever somehow find out he was still alive it was either him or Vision. 

Just thinking about that human pet of a walking failure made him cringe at the thought, he was created to stop him but yet he simply failed at that. It was quite ironically funny but he knew, he knew someone like Vision had no place in a world like this. This sick, twisted world filled with indescribable horrors and how v...Looking over at the hand waving in front of his face, he calms down with a sigh slumping his shoulder and rub her head messing up her hair a bit. It got her distracted enough to collect himself from his silent outrage, this human had enough on their plate as it was. Ultron didn't want to worry her any more than he already was worried about the mental, emotional, and physical state of his new roommate. At least they were almost done so he just finished it on his own with her being his only audience member not that he minded, then left her to her own devices as he goes to hack into one of his computers that were hooked up to monitors he made, to get working on his newfound plan. 

But knowing to take a break at times to check on Vixal and making sure they were okay and nothing was wrong, of course, time went by fast before the two found themselves sitting side by side. She was eating a tv dinner plate as the two watches one of her favorite Shows, Ultron did find the show to be quite amusing, comparing it from time to time to other situations if given the right cause before looking over feeling a weight being pressed onto him. Only to find they were leaned up against him contently it amazed and yet also intrigued him as to why she put so much faith into trusting him and yet all she probably knew was all the "bad" things he had done. It was a rare occurrence for him that was for sure but he didn't want to put too much mind into it, especially still being on high alert in case he was ever found out by one of the avengers or if anything...all of the avengers.


End file.
